


i'm friends with the monsters

by dreamingren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, DO NOT READ IF SENSITIVE BUT ITS ONLY IMPLIED, Demon Lee Jeno, Demons, Human Jisung, ITS NOT GRAPHIC ONLY IMPLIED, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Witches, jaemin werewolf, jisung and chenle are babies bc i love making the maknae line babies, renjun vampire, shapeshifter chenle, tw//CHILD ABUSE, tw//MENTIONS OF DOMESTIC ABUSE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingren/pseuds/dreamingren
Summary: it’s simple really, renjun steals a month’s supply worth of blood while jaemin leaves only bones to decay. what, it’s not like they feel any ounce of remorse for anyone. renjun was born a vampire, so it’s not like he has some sappy story of someone turning him into a vampire, say a past love who betrayed him or some crap. he no longer has a beating heart, and as for jaemin he just likes hunting the humans that deserve it.until they meet a human child wandering around the woods.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	i'm friends with the monsters

**Author's Note:**

> IF U DIDN'T READ THE TAGS PLEASE NOTE THE TWS:  
> -IMPLIED DOMESTIC ABUSE  
> -IMPLIED DOMESTIC VIOLENCE  
> -PLEASE DO NOT READ IF SENSITIVE TO THESE TOPICS, BUT THEY'RE ONLY IMPLIED  
> IT'S NOT GRAPHIC, I DO NOT DESCRIBE IT IN EXCESSIVE DETAIL.
> 
> besides that i hope u enjoy, she's writing renmin once again wooooooo im so predictable

“god i’m starving.” 

the woods at midnight is not a bad place, sure it’s dark, and you can mistake pointy branches as the shadows of monsters, but it’s not as terrifying as the humans make it seem. the only sole reason why people clear away from the forest behind the village is the stories. they naturally protect the villagers to stay away so you won’t get eaten alive. 

but to be honest, the stories are true. every creature, every monster, every undead and horrifying thing lives there, deep in the dark wood. and only the ones who dare to cross get punished, to never return home. 

so you would imagine how scary a team consisting of a vampire and werewolf are. 

“you and i both, junnie.” 

they’re currently slipping through leaves and vines, leaving a small rustle behind them. the couple are on their way to feed, hopefully someone managed to go through the barbed wire fence, despite the warning signs swarming everywhere once you first enter. hopefully passing through the constant bear traps that snap their metal jaws upon contact. humans have come here millions of times, never to see the light of day again. 

it’s simple really, renjun steals a month’s supply worth of blood while jaemin leaves only bones to decay. what, it’s not like they feel any ounce of remorse for anyone. renjun was born a vampire, so it’s not like he has some sappy story of someone turning him into a vampire, say a past love who betrayed him or some crap. he no longer has a beating heart, and as for jaemin he just likes hunting the humans that deserve it. 

jaemin is in his wolf form, eyes bright yellow, with fangs that could pierce anything in seconds, only to be ripped to shreds. renjun knew it wasn’t the time to have pink hair, especially since he’s trying to be stealthy and ominous, but it matches his blood red irises very well. 

they search through spots where humans can be seen from out in the open, such as the little tree clearings or down by the lake shore, but so far nothing. nothing they could pounce on, and it’s been nearly an hour. the oldest stops to rest by a tree, taking a breath. 

“you okay angel?” jaemin asks.

renjun replies, smiling, “i’m fine, i don’t think my energy can last very long.”

jaemin thinks, “should we just raid the village then? maybe some night guards are up for you to feed on.”

“are you nuts?” renjun lifts a brow, “you know we can’t go near the village we haven’t been over that fence.” 

jaemin strides over to comfort him, “i know, but we checked everywhere, the last human that’s stumbled here has been months.” 

“we just... gotta keep trying, i can’t stand animal’s blood any longer.” 

their ears then prick up to a sniffle in the distance. they scour for the bushes to hide and see their next victim. in a clearing, they see a little boy crying underneath the moonlight. 

he’s shaking, and cold, wiping tears off his cheeks in search for help. 

“he must have lost his way from the village.” renjun feels his eyebrows stitching together. 

jaemin analyzes, “well i see no horns, fangs, claws of any kind, that is a human child if i’ve ever saw one.”

sure renjun’s thing is that he has no remorse for humans, but this is different. this is a defenseless child. he can feel his heart squeeze. 

“we’ve never seen children deep within the wood… i think we should help him.” 

“but…” jaemin gulps, “what if he’s bait for an invasion of humans, or if we do help him he tells the whole village?” 

“then we dress for the part.” renjun takes out powder from his pocket to touch up his face. 

“yeah like he’ll believe people’s skin can be as pale and papery as snow.” 

“oh hush, that’s why i have human skin foundation.” 

renjun rises from the bush and slowly makes his way to the little one, taking a friendly approach. 

“hello? are you lost there child?” 

the boy turns and backs up quickly, as renjun can sense his heartbeat throbbing faster than before. the older is also trying to not intensify his eyes too much, the red might give it away and pierce his soul. 

“can….can you help me? i want to go home…” the kid whimpers, stopping from backing up. 

renjun gives him a soft smile, “of course i’ll help you, you live in the village right?”

the child plays with the ends of his sweater, “yeah, i got lost in the big crowd, and fell through a hole in the fence. i tumbled a lot and found my way here.”

“aww, i’m sorry,” the vamp crouches down to his height, “you should be more careful next time. now take my hand, i know the way.”

once he sticks out his hand, the little one reaches to hold it tight. unlike his own, renjun’s hand is very cold, and his nails are pained black. 

in fact, the boy notices how pale renjun is, with his blue undertones in his skin and blue veins rushing down his hands. he felt as if that white blouse he’s wearing isn’t enough. 

as they’re walking back, the kid asks, “mister, are you cold? do you need my sweater?” 

renjun looks down at his eyes, beaming, “i’m fine, don’t worry about me, i’m used to the cold. your hand is also keeping me warm.” 

“oh, and um,” the child asks another question, “why are your teeth very sharp?”

the vamp purses his lips, pausing once he knows he’s referring to his fangs, 

“well...erm, my dentist… isn’t very good..yeah. i need to get a new one, he’s always sharpening them.” 

the little one giggles, “your dentist is weird, but i like them.” 

the two suddenly hear a rustling in the bushes, the kid already has an instinct to run behind renjun and cling onto his legs. the older felt his heart clench, or maybe it was his chest since his heart doesn’t beat at all. 

there appears jaemin, excitedly wagging his tail, “junnie! there are these rabbits that i’ve found—oh shoot you’re still with the kid.”

now the child’s heart is throbbing faster once again, closing his eyes and tightening his grip. he’s also breathing very quickly, as if he’ll faint any second. 

after renjun hisses the wolf’s name, he crouches down again, “hey, hey it’s okay. that’s just my...dog. yes, he’s very friendly, he can talk too!

jaemin cocks his head to the side, whispering, “dog?”

“just go with it.” the vamp whispers gives him a stern look. 

“ah yes, woof woof.” 

the boy opens one eye to see jaemin’s gentle expression, his tongue is out and he’s perched on the ground. he’s rather big for a dog, but he makes his way towards him. 

after a few pets, jaemin gives him a slobbering kiss. the kid chuckles, giving him a hug and more rubs on his belly. despite his razor sharp teeth, renjun’s right about him being friendly. 

“be careful little one,” renjun goes over to pet his dog too, “he’s also known as the big bad wolf.” 

the kid gasps, “really?!” but he doesn’t back away, he’s just amazed. 

the wolf perks his ears down, “i can’t even blow a house down!” 

renjun knows that if the younger was in his human form, he would be pouting right about now. 

jaemin continues, “unlike the big bad wolf, i can give you a ride on my back.”

the kid claps and hops on his back. point one jaemin, zero for renjun. but the vamp doesn’t mind, as long as the child isn’t scared of them, he feels content. 

through the rest of the trip jaemin and the child talk most of the time. it’s mainly just jaemin asking him question that are along the lines of “what’s it like to be human” but the boy answers them all nonchalantly. good thing he’s around five or so, because if he were older he might’ve questioned why jaemin asks. but it’s nice, the wolf is playful and childlike, renjun assumes that all the boy’s fears have slipped away. his little eyes glisten everytime he gets to talk about himself. 

“so what’s the village like?” jaemin asks another. 

“it’s alright, i haven’t seen most of it since i’m in the house all the time.”

renjun turns to him, “really?”

“well yeah, everyone is protective due to the forest, but it’s not so bad now.” 

the two monsters look at each other, renjun scratching the back of his head. 

eventually, the barbed fence is in their sight, and even the hole the kid described is there. and right through it is a short cobblestone path to the buildings of the village. the forest literally is right next to it. 

“well, this is goodbye little guy.” jaemin lays to allow the kid to stand on his feet. 

the boy whines, “aww.” 

“don’t worry, we’ll see you sometime soon.” renjun assures him. 

the vamp can’t believe he’s saying this in his mind, but he really hopes they will stumble with each other soon. he’s probably the only human he’ll ever be kind towards. 

“you know,” renjun holds his shoulder, “i never got your name.”

“it’s jisung.” he replies. 

“well jisung, be careful on your way back.”

“you won’t come with me?” jisung pouts. 

“sorry hon,” renjun pats his little head, “me and jaemin have to get back home in the forest.”

“we live in a cottage!” jaemin interjects. 

the oldest widens his eyes at the wolf, as if telling him to stop. he’s right about the cottage though, stole it from humans. 

“wow, a cottage in the woods. that’s nice, away from everyone huh.” jisung sighs. 

the two didn’t know why jisung sounds sad, maybe because he’s about to leave them and go home. 

“well, i’ll be going. thank you, jaemin and um…” 

“renjun.”

“thank you renjun.” jisung smiles brightly, but it fades once he makes his way into the hole. 

“we’ll watch you on your way home.” the vamp waves. 

“bye bye jisungie!” jaemin wags his tail. 

little jisung waves back, and runs down the path. but towards the middle he stops, turning back and telling them, 

“i know you’re both a vampire and werewolf! but i won’t tell my mommy!” 

renjun huffs out a quiet laugh, widening his smile more as he eyes jaemin. 

moments later, the little human boy disappears into the buildings. 

and once he left, renjun felt a little faint, clutching his stomach and starting to heave. he’s holding onto a nearby tree trunk, and feels dizzy. 

“renjun? renjun darling, are you alright.” jaemin is concerned. 

renjun sinks to his knees, sitting on the back of his calves. the younger rubs his head on the other’s cheek. the vamp smiles a bit, hugging his neck and resting his head on his. 

“i’m just feeling a little tired jae, i’ll be okay.”

“i can carry you if you want.”

“no, it’s ok. you should turn back to your human form now, don’t worry about me.”

“come on junnie, get on my back it’ll be a quick ride.” 

“jaemin—”

“injun-ah.”

his words are soft but serious, renjun also can’t help those intense gold puppy eyes staring him down. 

the older gives in, scratching the wolf’s chin. in a soft voice he says, “alright.”

once renjun hoisted himself up to lay his belly on jaemin’s back. he hugs jaemin’s chest as the younger bolts his way back to the cottage, which was a bit further from the forest. in fact, it’s near the hills and flower field. the vampire finds jaemin’s back very comforting, he’s so tired that he’s already producing little snores. 

thank god for jaemin’s enhanced speed, they’ve gotten to the house faster than he thought, proud that his boyfriend didn’t slip off. he shifts back into his human form, now giving renjun a piggy back ride so he could open the door. he also almost forgot that he was wearing his black, thick, and fuzzy jacket. 

he sprints to the bed upstairs, he admits their house isn’t much, but unlike other monsters, they had a roof over their heads. there were only four total rooms, the bedroom upstairs and the kitchen, living room, and bathroom downstairs. the blue haired squats near the bed to signal renjun to lie down. he even tucks him in before he goes back into the chilly night. 

“you rest your pretty head angel,” jaemin takes a knee to pull a hand through his pretty rosy locks, “i’ll be right back, i’ll go hunt.” 

renjun’s hands are freezing once they hold jaemins, “be careful.”

  
  


“just wait a little longer, you will be fine.”

  
  
  
  


the sun this morning is very bright and warm, but to renjun’s dismay it’s frying his skin, causing him to wake up in a hiss. once hearing this, jaemin is already at the top of the stairs in order to zoom towards the curtains and close them. 

“sorry about that.” jaemin gives him a toothy grin, his canines are shiny as usual. 

“it’s alright, thank you for taking care of me last night.” the older gives him a peck once he sits across from him. 

“are you feeling better love?”

“much better, just a little hazy.”

“that’s good because i have a surprise for you.” 

renjun’s ear pricks up to hear someone arriving from the stairs. judging by the steps they’re little, and he hopes who he thinks it is. 

“the little guy wanted to see us.” 

and there’s jisung, his tiny pointer finger in his mouth, feeling shy. 

renjun’s arms are already open wide, “jisung! oh it’s so good to see you again.”

“i found the little squirt on my morning hunt, i thought you needed some more food and he was there in the same clearing.”

“but what are you doing here sungie?” jisung is on his lap now, as renjun is sitting up in bed, “you didn’t fall in again did you?”

“no, i was just wondering if i can stay with you guys.” 

the vamp furrows his brows, “why, did you perhaps...run away?”

“maybe…” the youngest is playing with his fingers now. 

“why did you run away jisung?” renjun asks, “is everything okay?”

jisung sniffles, “no, it’s just mommy got mad at me for getting lost last night.” 

jaemin cuts in, “what happened exactly?”

“well, there was a bit of yelling, and screaming...i didn’t know she would be this mad.” 

the wolf eyes renjun, his ears folding down to the sides. 

“has she been mad at you before?” renjun rubs jisung’s back. 

“a couple of times, i was used to it, but this time she was scary.”

jisung then pulls down the folds on his pants, as if covering something. 

“jisung?” renjun gently takes jisung’s hand, “may i see what you’re hiding sweetheart?”

“please don’t tell my mom.” jisung nearly chokes on his words, as if he was about to cry. 

the vampire carefully pulls up jisung’s pants, both monsters gasp at the sight of bruises and cuts on his legs. 

“they were from my stumble today!” jisung lies. 

“oh jisung, you can tell me what’s wrong,” renjun hold’s his hand and pleads, “is everything okay at home?” 

after the quiver in his lips, jisung tells the two everything, all whilst hiccing and crying. he gushes sadly like a running faucet, spilling out how strict his mother is at home. renjun and jaemin were terrified at the words they heard, how horrible at parenting she is. every time he makes a mistake, the boy is hit and bruised, when they go to the market he always wears pants and long sleeves to cover the marks. no matter how hot the weather was. 

all these stories made renjun’s insides turn, while jaemin is boiling in anger. they’re horrified at how jisung made some sort of excuse for his mother, saying that “she was is a bad mood that day” or “it was my fault anyways.”

“no jisung,” jaemin’s voice is deep, “it’s your mother’s fault for making you feel inferior. she shouldn’t even be classified as a mother, she’s a monster.”

“and look at us,” renjun adds, “we’re monsters and we would never do those horrible things to you. thank you for opening up to us jisung.” 

the little one jumps into the vampire’s chest, “please don’t let me go back.” 

“you can stay with us jisung, we’ll love you and play with you, do anything with you.” the oldest assures him. 

jaemin then whispers, “um, renjun can i have a word with you?”

the shorter lifts jisung off his lap to sit on the bed, “we’ll be right back, you stay here.”

jaemin takes his hand down the stairs, in the living room where jisung wouldn’t hopefully hear. the house could easily echo however, since there’s not much furniture, so they had to whisper quieter than usual. 

“angel, i don’t know if we’re ready for a kid, a human one in fact.” the wolf takes the other’s hands. 

“i know, but jisung is a victim of abuse,” renjun persuades, “if we send him back to the village his mother will eventually find him, if he goes into the wild he can’t survive on his own.” 

“you’re right,” the taller looks away for a second, “i’m just scared, you know? i don’t wanna mess up, i can’t even take care of my little brothers back home.”

“well, what you did yesterday was perfect. you two get along so well, and you’re not on your own, you have me.”

jaemin cups his cheek, “i know.”

“and jisung will be this new thrill you know, a little adventure. just imagine seeing the new things he can experience just within these woods. and we’ll always be there for him.”

jaemin thinks for a sec. he knows he can’t just leave jisung in the house while the two night hunt, so the two would have to switch off each night. one with jisung, one hunting. he also has to consider what jisung eats, and with humans they need three meals per day. they can probably just steal from the marketplace, it’s worth a sacrifice. 

“well then, let’s tell the little guy the good news.” 

the vamp giggles and springs for a hug, “thank you jae, thank you thank you thank you!”

he’s about to grab the latter’s arm to yank with his superhuman strength, but notices a bite mark on the wrist. specifically, two dots poked into his skin. oh dear. 

renjun examines the mark, “jaemin, did i…take blood from you again?”

“i….oh angel, it’s fine.”

“no! no it’s not fine, oh jae i’m so sorry.” the shorter runs a hand through his pink tufts. 

“you were just so hungry after the food i brought, i could tell. your eyes matched your irises and you were shivering. god, i can’t just let you die.”

“jaem, i’m already dead.”

“you know what i mean.”

renjun drops then sways his arm, “i truly don’t deserve you, na jaemin.”

“if it makes you feel any better i stuffed myself with cookies all night to get my blood back.”

the older lets out a breathy laugh, taking his wrist to feel his pulse. it’s beating at a normal pace which is good, he wonders if it could beat faster after a little kiss. 

as if jaemin’s five and had a boo boo on his finger, the shorter kisses the place where he sank his teeth. on cue, his pulse reacts with speedy thumps, same energy flushing to the wolf’s cheeks. 

“let’s bandage it up later, i wanna see my favorite human.”

“jiiiisuung!!!” the oldest is seen dashing up the stairs to cradle the little human in his arms. 

the youngest is stunned, “yeah?” 

“we’re gonna take care of you from now on!” 

the werewolf claps, “yes! you’re like our son.”

“aren’t you guys like twenty?”

“well,” renjun scratches the back of his head, “just add a few thousand years…” 

“what matters is that you get to be a part of our little family now.” jaemin adds himself into the hug. 

they stay like this for a while. jisung likes this. 

  
  


the next morning, jisung are renjun are found in the front yard picking berries from their little garden. the little one shows every single berry to the older to make sure they’re alright, and renjun would eat the ones that felt too soft. since it’s broad daylight, the vamp is wearing a large brimmed hat with a veil over it, he can’t bear to fry in this heat. 

he’s then taken by surprise by his boyfriend, the latter hugging him by his tiny waist and receiving a kiss on his nape. 

“hi angel.” the wolf sniffs his neck, in a raspy, deep morning voice. 

“hi jaem,” renjun says, rather flirtatiously, “you want some berries?”

“ah, we should wash them,” the younger strides to face him, “but lemme kiss my bride first.”

he lets himself underneath renjun’s thin dark veil, holding his waist again and kissing gingerly. he needs the shorter’s blueberry tasting lips this morning. 

“you’re so cheesy.” renjun slightly cringes. 

“you’re pretty.”

jaemin then suddenly feels a patter of berries flying onto his thighs, the two obviously forgot little jisung is there, exclaiming, “ew!” after their makeout session. 

the taller giggles at this, walking over and crouching next to the tiny human, “did you pick some good ones?”

“mhm!” jisung proudly shows his basket, “now we can make blueberry stuff like pancakes or muffins.”

“now that sounds delicious, let’s head inside.”

jaemin picks him up and heads over to the kitchen, renjun trailing behind with the remaining full baskets. 

  
  


“huang renjun!”

he pauses right after hearing a voice behind him, a rather familiar one too. oh no, it can’t be. he flings himself right inside and shuts the door behind him, back facing it. 

“you alright angel?” jaemin calls, currently at the sink washing the fruit. 

“they’re here...i totally forgot that they wanted to come over and visit.” the vamp frantically yanks off his hat and starts cleaning up the house. 

“oh, you mean the lee’s.”

“yes them!”

“but why are you panicking?”

“because they don’t know we have a human child!” renjun whisper screams the last part. 

the lee’s consist of three people, not exactly people, but monsters. jeno’s a demon, donghyuck’s a sun witch, and their little chenle’s a shapeshifter with horns on his head. he basically takes from his two fathers, they say he’s their greatest creation. 

“renjun, they’re our friends, they would never hurt sungie.”

“well you don’t know that,” renjun stressfully pushes back his hair, “donghyuck could do some creepy voodoo shit, and jeno could perform a seance…”

“no they won’t, but i’ll make sure none of that happens, even though the chances are very low.”

the shorter jumps once heating a knock from the door, brushing dust off his shirt and fluffing his hair. he takes a deep breath, then tilts his head towards the stairs, signaling jaemin to check on jisung. when he knows they couldn’t see the wolf from the front door, he opens it with a big smile. 

“reonjunnie!” donghyuck bounces and pulls him in for a hug. 

he’s wearing a mustard colored witch hat you could spot a mile away, topped with a big golden sun charmed necklace to oppose his white top and black slacks. on his belt, holds his wooden wand and small pouch of who knows what. 

“it’s good to see you again hyuck.” he goes on to greet jeno. 

“hello renjun.” jeno’s dark horns are protruding out of his slick black hair, he’s wearing a white blouse as well, to accessorise over it there’s a harness, followed by slacks as well. 

chenle is hiding behind the devil, in his original form with smaller horns growing on his head. once he sees renjun, he automatically transforms his face to match the oldest’s. 

“hello there chenle.” renjun crouches beside him, as the shifter playfully laughs, still clinging onto jeno’s leg. 

he turns his face back to normal, and let’s himself inside. 

donghyuck walks in and asks all whiny, “why’d you close the door so quickly once you heard me?”

“...i totally forgot you guys were coming over and cleaned up at the last minute.” renjun explains. 

“ah i see,” the witch puts a finger on his lip, “the cottage looks lovely though.”

the three settle down in the living room, except a hyper chenle skipping around the place. 

“so where’s jaem?” jeno places his leg over his thigh. 

“you called?” the wolf is heard making his way down the steps. 

donghyuck stands and gasps, “no wonder it smells like wet dog in here!” 

jaemin rolls his eyes, giving each of them a hug, and a head pat for chenle. 

“so what brings you around the neighborhood?” renjun asks. 

“i was actually picking up some ingredients on the way,” donghyuck sets his hat on the floor, “it’s so fun making overpriced potions for these unfortunate humans.” 

out of the five of them, donghyuck has the most human qualities, but has studied witchcraft and dark magic, which is why he works at the village apothecary. he’s technically a monster since he loves slowly killing villagers that deserve it. 

“yeah...humans..” the vamp’s voice trails. from the kitchen, jaemin purses his lips as he’s making tea. 

“so what have you two been up to?” it’s jeno’s turn to ask. 

“ya know, hunting, surviving. the usual.” renjun grabs a cup of tea jaemin serves to each of them, nervously sipping. 

“why are you so tense renjun?” donghyuck questions, holding his wand out now, “you need a potion? i can feel your sweat from here.” 

thanks to the witch’s extensive study in evil magic, donghyuck also has the ability to read fortunes and detect lies, combined with his intimidating nature. 

“i’m fine! it’s just been warmer you know, we’ve been berry picking outside…” 

“the sun is very bright this morning,” donghyuck sighs happily, “summer is where my magic is the strongest.” 

jeno murmurs, “and where he’s the most bossiest with his potion making.”

“in fact!” donghyuck ignores jeno’s comment, “i feel a sort of energy coming from upstairs!”

renjun chokes on his sip, and in between coughing fits says, “what… there’s… no one up… there…” 

the vamp is clearly lying though, because now they hear soft scurrying in the second floor. 

“renju,” chenle speaks, “i think someone broke into your house…” 

the oldest immediately stands, “no! no there’s no one here except me and jaemi—” 

“ugh! i can’t take it anymore!” jaemin interrupts, “i’m sorry i just… jisung can you come down here please.”

the little footsteps are descending now, the wolf takes a few steps to hold his hand to help him. he currently has a stuffed bunny in his hand and looking at his feet.

“everyone, this is jisung. he’s from the village, and we stumbled into each other because he was wandering in the woods.” 

chenle and donghyuck gasp, but not a scared gasp, a surprised, “aww” sounding gasp. 

“look at your little cheeks! and your tiny nose…” donghyuck is already getting use to squishing jisung’s face. 

jeno laughs, “hon, he’s not a pet.”

“i finally have a playmate!” chenle cheers, hugging the younger giddly, “ooh, we can play a game. guess who i am!”

the shapeshifter switches his original face into jaemin’s, and jisung is completely astounded.

“woah, you’re jaemin! but with horns and ears!”

chenle claps, “yeah! we should play upstairs, i can turn into whatever you want, a tiger, a bear, you…”

as if it’s a speed run, chenle’s whole body shifts into those three things, his horns being the only recognizable quality. once there are two jisung’s in the room, the real one got a bit creeped out. 

“okay maybe don’t turn into me,” they start trotting up the steps, “my name’s jisung.”

“chenle! are you really human? you don’t look mean, my dads say to stay away from them but you look nice…” 

“awh renjun you didn’t tell me he’s so cute.” donghyuck pouts. 

renjun is perplexed, “you mean…you’re not freaked out? you’re not gonna zap him with your wand?”

“why ever would you think that?” 

“oh i dunno because you love torturing mortals…”

“but not a sweet, innocent boy, oh chenle would love growing up with him.” 

jeno adds, “humans grow, they could turn into horrible creatures.”

“jeno i’m human,” his boyfriend sneers at him, “well an immortal one but still! he won’t grow up in an environment where he’ll kill our kind. he has you two for guidance.”

“you’re right i… don’t know why i was so scared.” renjun rests back into his chair. 

“renjunnie i can’t believe you would think we’d stoop that low,” the witch pretends to faint into the couch, “i love children, that’s why we wanted to create our perfect little chenle.”

he’s then interrupted by said perfect child on the second floor, “jisung! watch me put my foot in my mouth!”

“almost perfect.”

the demon smiles, “if jisung is family to you, then he’s family to us.”

“i’m so glad.” the oldest beams. 

from behind once again, jaemin puts his hands on his shoulders to kiss the back of his head. 

“see injun? nothing to be worried about.”

“uhm...renjun, jaemin? mr. jeno and donghyuck...chenle said he’s stuck in a rabbit form and can’t change back…”

“oh jeez...coming boys!” donghyuck’s on his feet now with his wand, “jeno grab the hose out back, do you two have butter by any chance?”

  
  
  


♡

  
  
  


renjun swoops through the forest, floating and looming over trees. he’s been living in these woods for a while, every so often he travels from forest to forest. he lift his birthplace, for good, his parents were alright, just clingy. this time he just wanted to be on his own, a young vamp searching for the red and velvety pungent of blood. 

but before he feasts he hears a howl. rats, this place has wolves. hopefully there are no werewolves, they’re just the worst, and they’re sworn enemies. it sounds like a howl of pain though, a cry for help maybe. 

he pushes through bushes and he sees what he heard, it’s truly a scary sight. a lone wolf got one of his hind paws stuck in a bear trap. it's pretty big, almost as big as an alpha, with fur dark as night and pointy teeth. he carefully approaches the poor creature, it growls lowly once he sees renjun. the wolf tries to dash towards him, but numb leg forces to remember his pain. so he falls to the side, whimpering on impact. 

“oh no,” renjun quickly makes his way over to comfort him, “i’m not here to hurt you. we gotta get you outta here somehow.”

the vampire eyes the trap, it’s metal teeth are digging into his fur and blood is crawling out. werewolf or not, he feels bad and wants to help. luckily with his undead strength, he can pull apart the teeth for a second to let him free. 

“okay, on three you pull your leg out as quick as you can. i can open the trap.” the older sets his hands up, “one...two...three!”

with a huff, renjun pulls the bars apart and the wolf yanks his leg out of there. he tries to stand but yelps, he’s still bleeding. this might take months to heal. he keeps trying to put his leg down, but each time he does he lets out a whine as he limps. 

“wait just, lie down for a second, you need to wrap your leg.” renjun looks around for any leaves and sticks, deciding to rip a piece of his blouse off instead. 

once he grabs the materials he needs to care for the wound, he inches his way towards the injured wolf. he’s lying down, other paws hidden while his bleeding leg is sticking out. he slightly backs away at the sight of the vampire coming towards him, whimpering. 

“this is going to hurt a little bit, but only for a few seconds.”

the wolf flops his ears down, looking away and allowing his leg to be inspected. luckily, the two were near a lake, so renjun uses water to clean up his fur and the wound. to the creature it stings, as he’s bellowing and howling like there’s no tomorrow. at this rate, he could wake up anything within the woods. 

“i’m sorry,” renjun pats a few more times, “okay you can stop crying now.”

the wolf gives him a serious look. 

“kidding, i’m gonna put your leg between the sticks so it will stand upright, and wrap it with the fabric all together. i’m not sure when it will be healed, but hopefully soon.”

the shorter acts according to plan, knotting the fabric somewhat tight so it won’t slip off.

“there. all better.”

the wolf wags his tail in satisfaction, offering him a bark, which renjun believes is a “thank you.” 

“you’re welcome. well, i’ll be off now. you might want to get used to limping for a few days.”

renjun waves goodbye and turns around, getting back on the trail through the bushes. but before he sets off, he hears another whine. he turns around and now the wolf is a puppy, his head is to the side, ears drooping, bright yellow eyes big and bulging. 

“no, don’t give me that look.”

he then crouches, nose in between his paws and eyes sadder than ever before. renjun was going to regret this but,

“okay, okay. would you like to stay with me for a couple of days, er, well until you heal.”

the wolf then lights up, sitting now and wagging his tail with glee. the vampire laughs at this, petting his head until he receives slobbery licks. 

“well, i know it’s going to be painful watching you limp, so i can carry you home, since i can fly.”

in curiosity, the wolf shifts his head to the side once more. 

“what, all vampires can fly. we’re superhuman ya know.” 

so renjun starts floating, latching on to the big dog’s chest. hopefully he wasn’t too far from home, considering the weight he has to carry. how many pounds of fur does this guy have?

after twenty minutes of flight, the vampire is absolutely pooped. oh the things he does for possible puppies. the wolf notices that he’s bent over, hand on the door and heaving, so as another thanks he licks his cheek. 

renjun automatically smiles, “your welcome.”

he yanks his set of keys out of his pocket and shoves the rusty silver one in the keyhole. the cottage is still a work in progress, kinda dusty and dark, there’s no lights so it’s pitch black. so renjun finds his way to the nearest candle and lights it up with the match next to it. he tries to avoid the stray plywood on the floor, and the fact that there’s raindrops coming from the roof. he goes upstairs to place the candle at the top, he knows he can’t let the wolf climb on his own so he decides to carry him again. 

when he reaches the bed he tosses the dog onto it, he trudged over to the other side and flops face first into the covers. 

the wolf is on his side, facing renjun. he knew the older could’ve made him sleep on the floor, but was glad he cared enough for him to stay on the bed. he gives him another lick on his neck and nudges on his cheek with his nose. 

“goodnight ya big puppy.” 

  
  
  


renjun got a proper night’s rest, considering that the wolf’s fur has warmed him up a couple of times. but as his eyes are still closed, he slithers his hand to feel the soft fur once more, but suddenly feels...hair. smooth, silky hair. he pets it a few times, then lowers his hand, feeling skin. it feels like a smooth cheek, and then he moves up to feel a nose. oh my god. 

he opens his eyes in a flash, yanking his hand back and falling backwards with a scream. there’s a person on his bed. no longer that dog from last night, a guy. he’s around his age, maybe a bit younger. or is it different in dog years? oh no, this dude’s a werewolf. god, he even has the wolf ears and tail combo. 

after the scream, the werewolf begins to slowly wake up, eyes first then raising his torso. renjun staggers to the bedside table, opening the drawer and finding a pocket knife. he points it towards the latter, once he’s sitting up. 

“who are you!?” renjun yells, waking the other up fully, his eyes shot open. 

the taller puts his hands up front, “woah, woah...ah—”

the wolf hisses in pain, he pulls his leg out, and sure enough, under his ripped pants was the same wrap and sticks. 

“okay first, i’m sorry for burdening you last night.” he knits his eyebrows together. 

“ugh, yeah you better be,” renjun frowns, “i had to carry you all night. plus, i’m a vamp and we can’t be seen together.”

“well, the rules don’t apply when you’re not with family, right?”

“okay, valid point…”

“look, i’m currently having trouble transforming, i can’t really control it all too well...the reason why i was kicked out of the pack in the first place…” 

the vamp lowers his weapon, “kicked out?”

“yeah, said i was a nuisance,” he scratches his left ear, “never liked my family anyway. i’m not sure how long i’ll heal, but i owe you once i can walk on my own. or i can just get outta your hair.” 

he tries to stand, but once his wounded leg steps on the ground he groans, bottom hitting the floor. renjun automatically runs to the stranger’s aid, helping him stand. he places his arm over his shoulder to prop him up. 

“thanks again,” he smiles, his canines sticking out and his eyes forming crescents. renjun thinks it’s cute, he can’t help the little smile he’s trying to hide. 

“um,” he breaks the pause, “let’s go downstairs, my place is a mess though. it was abandoned before.”

the wolf hobbles down the stairs with him, “you just got here in these woods too?”

“yeah, a few weeks ago actually. the monsters probably drove out the humans who lived here.” 

once they’ve settled at the counter, renjun cooks up some eggs while jaemin sips on juice. 

“i don’t have much since i rarely eat human food.” renjun fetches some plates from the cabinets over the stove. 

“well, since we’re gonna live together, can i get your name?” the wolf asks. 

“renjun.” 

“jaemin.” 

“well, it’s nice to meet you jaemin.”

another silence, as the two are scraping their plates amidst the stiff atmosphere. the older then notices jaemin’s tattered clothing, how there’s also dirt in places too, and not a fashion choice. 

“oh where are my manners,” renjun stands to rush up the stairs, “i didn’t give you spare clothes.” 

“oh, no it’s fine…” 

“don’t worry, my wardrobe is not too fancy.” 

he comes back with a fresh pair of jeans and a white, long-sleeved buttoned up top.

“these are kinda big on me, but we can steal some more off of wandering humans in the forest. hopefully there’s more cottages with a style sense.” 

“aw, renjun i couldn’t…” 

“don’t be silly, what’s mine is yours.”

renjun helped him walk to the bathroom, and left him there to change. after around seven minutes, jaemin knocks indicating he’s done, and twists the doorknob. he walks out particularly handsome, and put together, and no renjun did not definitely think that in his mind. the pants weren’t tight, but he could notice the sticks weren’t there for support, so jaemin must’ve taken them off and it’s just the wrapped fabric. 

“there, much better right?” renjun asks. 

maybe it was big on renjun, but it seemed tight around the broader’s chest area. renjun gulps. 

  
  
  


the next few months were well spent, considering how renjun liked being alone with jaemin. this boring old cottage wouldn’t be the same with someone to share it with, and each day is better than the last with him. they would do their daily chores, the wolf taking the easier tasks, find a new picnic spot for lunch, watch sunrises and sunsets, skip pebbles in the lake. swim for a while in said lake, bathe a giant shifted puppy, work on transformation practice, steal from time to time. the usual. once jaemin got the hang of walking a little better, they would take strolls under the trees, roll down hills in freshly clean clothes (ending up like those laundry detergent commercials), or hunt on easily catchable critters. 

the little moments they had together, felt like they could retell them in a lifetime. they never found a dull moment with each other, getting the hang of their personalities, possibly their compatibilities. being able to see the other in the morning is more than enough to make the other smile. the night before jaemin’s leg fully healed was one of renjun’s favorites, where they went down by the lake the millionth time, but this time, they found fireflies. hundreds of them, like moving little stars you can catch, the sight was so pretty. 

jaemin would playfully catch with his hands, shifting when he wanted to so he can catch with his jaws. of course he would fail, tripping into the shallow edge and fall face first. renjun would giggle, not afraid to show how clumsy the taller was. with a devilish grin, the younger pulled him in for a swim too, the vamp gasping at his scheme. this lead to an all out splash war, making waves as the fireflies danced above their heads. they had so much fun, renjun couldn’t help but jump for a hug while they were a laughing mess. jaemin was the first to realize this action, his chuckling slowly fading once he holds the smaller’s waist. 

he’s slightly lifting the other up, while renjun is holding onto his shoulders from above. to the taller, he’s a pretty sight. he’s never seen him glow a peach tinted color on his skin, and it was not with the help of the fireflies’ hue. when he first saw the vamp, he was very pale, sickly, deadly pale. but now it’s like, he’s come back to life, he’s more human. though he knows his heart no longer beats, he knows he has one, and he knows he feels happy. 

to renjun, jaemin has gotten slightly buffer, stronger if you will. the shaking pup he one saw in the bushes has strength beyond his injury. he would help lift things for renjun, if it didn’t hurt his leg of course. or there would be times jaemin would want to help around the house even though there’s pain in his leg. renjun swore he would try to stop him, but the wolf insists everytime. he has this instinct too, to make sure the shorter is cared for as well. every so often when renjun figures he has to hunt for more food, jaemin always tells him to wear a coat or wear something warm, even though vampires cannot feel the cold. but his nagging made him warm and fuzzy inside, sure he sounded like a mom when he comes home one day soaking wet from the rain, he has this cute pouty voice when he does it. 

once realizing his qualities, renjun goes in for another hug, resting on the latter’s shoulder. 

“thank you.”

“for what?” jaemin asks. 

“for making me feel… happy. i’ve never felt this sort of contempt in a while, and i thought i would be alone after running away. this is so cheesy i know.” 

“thank you too.”

“for what?”

“for everything silly, and being a part of my life too. i never thought that i would meet someone so kind.” 

renjun pulls apart for a moment, just to get a look at him. why does he feel so bewildered with his words, he believed he didn’t do much for jaemin. he just wanted to help pick the wolf himself up, and jaemin equally helped him out. the shorter’s eyebrows nearly merge together, he begins stroking the younger’s hair. pulling a tuft behind his ear, the vampire starts leaning in sealing a peck right smack on his forehead. 

surprised by his own actions, he jumps back into the hip-level waters and whirls around in embarrassment. he can’t believe he just randomly kissed na jaemin. was he having a fever? he puts his pointer finger in his mouth as a sign of thought, chewing the nail out of habit. 

“i-it’s getting late… we should go.” renjun starts wading back to shore. 

jaemin let’s out an airy giggle, and follows him back. 

and to make renjun’s heart clench more, as if it wasn’t enough, jaemin decided to put his jacket (he left on a tree branch) onto the shorter’s shoulders. 

“wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”

renjun blushes so much that the blood must’ve also ran to his nose, because he sneezes in the process. 

“ah, see,” jaemin starts buttoning the coat, “you’re freezing renjun-ah.” 

under the flecks of his bangs the older couldn’t help but stare, he felt like some helpless five year old about to walk in the rain. he truly, honestly doesn’t know what he’d do without jaemin, he’s lucky fate didn’t want him to be some miserable immortal. because, maybe a few lifetimes with him would be more than okay. 

“come on, let’s get you home.” 

the taller confidently takes his hand, holding it through the bath home. renjun is absolutely mesmerized, at how this person could make him feel this way by such little things. he feels small in this oversized jacket, his arms aren’t even in the sleeves, just draped and buttoned. 

his mind is going crazy over the hand holding most of all, jaemin is warming him up swiftly, squeezing it at times, such as when he pulls him up to go over a tree trunk. his mind is at a haze, because he just realized that if jaemin were to hold his hand higher, he could twirl him. okay, this thought just might make his heart beat again. 

once they’ve arrived at the door, jaemin of course opened it for him, as if he wasn’t flirtatious enough. and tells him to sit on the couch so he could start a fire in the fireplace across from it. 

renjun stares at the fire, solemnly. he’s a little sad that, as days crawl by there will be the day where jaemin leaves permanently, and he doesn’t want that. he wants him all to himself. and the younger breaks the silence by telling him the bad news. 

“renjun, i….i’m going to be leaving tomorrow.”

the older doesn’t break his contact with the flames, hiding the fact that his stomach sinks a bit. did he have to jinx it?

“really? wow…time flies so fast, huh?”

“yes. i want to thank you again for everything, you put me back on my feet, literally.”

they share a small, quiet chuckle. the atmosphere is suddenly so awkward now, because they both feel bad that the day has come. jaemin just doesn’t want to be a burden anymore, although he wants to stay as well. 

“there’s no trouble at all,” renjun smiles, “i’m glad you came.”

those four words were enough to bring warmth into jaemin’s chest, as he fidgets his leg nervously. 

after breaking another round of silence, renjun admits, “i’m gonna miss you.” 

jaemin’s eyes widen, “i’ll miss you too.” 

  
  
  


the oldest is leaning against the doorframe, it’s a beautiful sunny day, birds chirping and all, but he knows that it’s not exactly a happy one. jaemin’s packing upstairs (he got his own things after living with him for a while), and renjun has this aching feeling. his mind is yelling at the other not to leave, as if he’s gonna leave forever and never come back. 

he’s then seen walking down, a duffle bag over his shoulder, “i’m gonna miss this place, even the rickety stairs. i’ll come back to help fix it one day.” 

“you’ll be back?” renjun blinks.

“of course junnie,” jaemin beams, “why wouldn’t i?”

“no reason, you can come back anytime you like.” 

“i’m glad.”

out of nowhere he pats the shorter’s head, then stops to stroke it a bit. 

“well, uh…” jaemin draws his hand back to grip his bag handle, “i’ll see you soon. don’t worry injun.” 

he makes his way out the door, and once he’s a few feet down the trail, he turns back to wave. renjun waves back, smiling from ear to ear. 

“i’ll never forget you! injun-ah! got that?” he then stumbles a bit after walking backwards a bit too long. 

the vamp chuckles at this, still waving, until he’s fully out of sight. his smile instantly disappears as he’s closing the front door slowly. he pushes his back against it, sliding down so his behind touches the floor. what is he gonna do now? everyday will be a bore once again, as if his life has gone full circle and he’s alone. his brain is currently fighting with his heart right now, sure jaemin is supposed to be a lone wolf, but maybe being with him will change his mind? they were there for each other all the time, they can’t just stop now. oh god, does he L word jaemin? 

so renjun does something stupid. he flings the door open behind him, running for his life into the forest. his heart wins. jaemin is actually not that far from the house, in fact, the vamp swore he flew past him. realizing this, he backs up, embarrassed and right in front of jaemin, breathing frantically. 

“renjun? are you okay, did i forget something?”

“no..uhm…” renjun huffs, “i…”

“it’s okay junnie, just breathe first.”

the shorter didn’t know he had this much adrenaline, and nervousness mixed together. he takes deep breaths to regulate his breathing, and spits out what he has to say. 

“jaemin, i really like being with you, i’ve never had a friend like you and, i don’t want this to stop. our hearts, vampire hearts, don’t necessarily work you see, but i feel like it’s come back to life everyday when i get to see you…”

rambling renjun is cute, the taller knew this well. he’s so shy that he’s nearly tripping over his words, jaemin couldn’t help but grin. the vamp is just effortlessly adorable. 

“what i’m trying to say is, i like you. and i want you to stay in the cottage with me. and if you don’t want to, and or don’t have feelings for me that’s okay. we’ll still have our memories.”

renjun didn’t want to see his reaction, to put it simply, he awkwardly turns around and starts to walk back. he has this sinking feeling in his stomach that jaemin won’t reciprocate his feelings, but he was wrong. 

“injun-ah.”

the older pauses to look back at him, sheepishly.

“i love you too, and i want to stay with you.”

the shorter runs back excitedly, “really? y-you really do?”

“i thought you’d never ask! i never wanted to leave, i just, felt like i was a bother to you.”

“awh, don’t say that i love having you around.”

“plus i owe you, remember?”

“for what?” oh how oblivious renjun was.

“when you took care of me silly! and helped me take better control of my shifting.”

“oh jaem, it’s okay.” 

jaemin pulls him close by the waist, giving him a squeeze as he rests his nose on the crook of renjun’s shoulder.

“now i get to take care of an angel for the rest of my days.”

“oh, don’t say it like that… honestly jaemin..” 

“i love how you’re in denial, i’m going to hug and kiss you all the time as payment.”

he picks the smaller one up, gripping tight on his waist with his arms and twirls the two around as they’re giggling like crazy. 

jaemin gives him a gentle peck on the forehead, “i can’t believe you left me hanging there last night, i was about to smooch you too.” 

renjun begins getting attacked by plenty of the younger’s kisses, “ah stop! you’re tickling me…” 

“well, let’s get settled in shall we?” 

that same night, and pretty much every night, they’ve been hunting together ever since. they love it, the rush of wind in their faces, and making sure the other is still beside them from time to time. winding through trees underneath the moonlight, it’s all they ever wanted, maybe on that fateful day jaemin was grateful to have his leg stuck in a bear trap. maybe renjun thought that too. 

  
  
  


who knew a vicious vampire and a horrifying werewolf could make the perfect team. 

  
  
  
  


♡

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hehe i needed vamp renju and wolf jaem out of my system,, also witch hyuck !! demon jeno even tho he's an angel !! and shapeshifter chenle ooky spooky !!  
> see guys monsters aren't scary at all unless it's in my world also they're all gonna scoop up jisung and love them vv much i promise
> 
> aight tell me how i did luv u <3
> 
> twitter.com/dreamingren  
> curiouscat.me/dreamingren


End file.
